doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (源 静香), born 8 May 2001, is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. Usually called Shizuka-chan (静ちゃん) or '''Shika '''by others and is called '''Shizu-chan '''in the original manga. Profile Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん), is a smart, kind, and pretty neighbourhood girl who is the object of Nobita's affections. She is everything Nobita is not, being quick-witted, hard-working, clever in studies and drop-dead gorgeous. She takes baths several times a day. Somehow, Nobita always seem to unintentionally walk in on her while she is still in the bathtub. She is also known for taking piano lessons unwillingly, which is sometimes used as an excuse for declining to hang out with Nobita. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Shizuka will become Nobita's wife and mother of his child in the timeline.Nobita and Shizuka will marry Family members Shizuka's mother is a kind woman. Shizuka's father appeared in only a few episodes. Also Shizuka would be the mother of Nobisuke . relationship Nobita - She often spends her time with him but she gets angry when Nobita tries to peep in her bathroom. She knows he is whole-hearted. She is also very protective of Nobita when he gets 0 on a test or when he is bullied by Suneo and Gian. In the future, they will get married and Shizuka will be the mother of Nobisuke . Gian - Shizuka and Gian are very good friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. Suneo - Suneo and Shizuka are very close friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which nobita never got a chance to come with them). Dekisugi - Shizuka and Dekisugi usually discuss their academic works and share their interest in intellectual subjects that Nobita finds boring. They always go to each other's houses to do homework and sometimes cook with her in the kitchen. Doraemon - Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she made. Shizuka and Doraemon usually find Nobita's idiotic thoughts amusing. Shizu.jpg|Shizuka marrying Nobita Kazuyo Aoki.jpg|Voice for Shizuka shizuka.gif|Shizuka minamoto post14.png|Shizuka's dream house shizukaseenobitabath.JPG|Shizuka sees Nobita bathing sh.jpg|kitty shizuka post12.png|special make up shizuka when she birthday Trivia * She makes a cameo appearance in the second episode of Arakawa Under the Bridge, where she is shown in a bathtub covering up as Nobita sees her. This was the main character's visual of what women usually do when men see them take a bath. *Despite seems to be closer to Dekisugi than Nobita, she never addressed Dekisugi with his real name. *When there is something related to bird, Shizuka's always swan, representing beauty and elegance. Voice actors Shizuka is voiced by Masako Ebisu in the 1973 anime. vi:Minamoto Shizuka Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Female